regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Where are you?
Plot gumball gets punished by nicole for slapping darwin and touchuing his stuff so gumball runs away, plus chef cochon gets fired by barranco as his next invention had failed. soon they found each other and become bestfriends Transcript the episode starts at the house of the park darwin: hey gumball i think i'm better than you gumball: what why did you think your better than me darwin: well as you can see i haved touch your stuff gumball: you touched my stuff why you(slapped darwin) nicole:what's wrong this time darwin: ms.mom he slapped me nicole: gumball how could you gumball: because that idiot touched my stuff nicole: gumball since you slapped darwin because he touch your stuff i hav no choice but to punish you for a week gumball:ugghhh every time i did something stupid you are a totall piece of poop by having way anger issues(walks to the attic)AND IF ONLY I NEVER HAD YOU YOU STUPID BIG FAT JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nicole:NEVER CALL ME A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!! gumball's heart pounded as he got yelled at then he closes the door at the attic gumball:(crying while wrotes the note then walks out of the window going away from the park) goodbye guys(sniff) (sniff) at the moon barranco: chef cochon how long am i been trying to steal the heart chef cochon: maybe a month barranco:WRONG!!!!!A VERY LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!and this time i will never ever hear say oops whoops and oh noe chef cochon: um okay but here's my new ivention tada the exploding barrel barranco: well what does it do chef cochon: good question once you open (opens the barrel) barranco: um did yo just pen the barrel chef cochon: (realize he open the barrel) oops whoops and oh noe outside fron the moon there was a explosion then their was nolonger an explosion barranco:YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! back inside barranco: this is the last straw for now on your dechefelized chef cochon: but the empire it's my only life barranco: forget it chef cochon..AS FOR NOW ON YOU ARE FIRED FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chef cochon's feelings got broken from barranco's yelling soon he started to cry then walked away then reaches the escape pod chef cochon:I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(blasted off to earth while still in his escape pod) back on earth gumball was now nowwhere in the city forest while still sniffing then spotted chef cochon crying chef cochon:(still crying then spotted gumball) hey quit spying on me can't you see i'm having a terrible moment here gumball: i wasn't spying(sniff) i was seeing you crying (sits by chef cochon) tell me (sniff) (sniff) what's wrong chef cochon: well i was about to make the best invention ever for barranco but i got fired because i failed to test my invention(sniff) but why are you crying gumball: i was punnished because i slapped darwin for touching my stuff so i ran away(sniff) chef cochon: hey you know what gumball: yeah chef cochon: since we are away from our homes we can be roomates by building a fort then lived in there gumball: hey that's a good idea later that night... chef cochon: so how does our new base loo gumball: it is AWESOME!!!!!!!!! inside of their base gumball was right it was awesome as it has a tv food videogames electricity and two beds chef cochon: well let's have a good night gumball: yep you said soon they got to their beds gumball: night chef cochon chef cochon: good night gumball soon they fell asleep back at the moon... barranco: now since chef cochon is gone i'm going to hire a replacement bowser: i'm not sure barranco i think without chef cochon won't be the same king pig: yeah i can't stop thinking about him barranco: oh com on someone will be better than him while barranco tried to get a right person none of them are perfect 5 days later..... barranco: well their's no one else left whick means I MISS CHEF COCHON!!!!!!!!!!!!(started to cry) king pig: i knew you would admit barranco: (sniff two times) tell the troops to(sniff) find chef cochon and(sniff) bring him back(contenued to cry) back at the park skips: hey benson benson: yah skips: did you know that something wierd happen when gumball got punished so he never came back since 5 days ago benson: well i kind of fell bad that gumball got punished good thing i didn't fire him skips: perhaps we should tell nicole that he's gone after they tell nicole nicole:(crying) how could my son die like this(sniff) benson: no i didn't mean he's gone gone i mean that he must of ran away and never came back since 5 days ago nicole:(contenues to cry) this is all my fault benson:(sigh) oh come on nicole it's not your fault it's just that darwin could've not touched gumball's stuff skips: deal with it benson it's her fault and that's all it matters i go call 911 to find him back at gumball and chef cochon's base..... chef cochon: hey gumball guess what i'm making for dinner gumball: what is it chef cochon: jelly bean and gummy worm pizza gumball: all right i can't wait to try that stuff chef cochon: me too 4:00 pm chef cochon: that is the best pizza i ever made and taste gumball: that is good pizza sudennly they heard something outside chef cochon: i'll go check on something(sees the window and all he see was the empire ships) oh no gumball we must hide the empire are coming to kill us soon they hided in the closet while in the closet... chef cochon: now we should try not to say anything gumball: what ever you say they heard foot steps and voices voice 1: no one's in hear voice 2: well if we can't find that person he'll get mad soon the guys dissappeared and the ships got away chef cochon: i think their gone you go check they checked outside but nothing was their anymore gumball: whew that was close but wat person are they talking about chef cochon: who cares so let's cotinue 9:00 pm chef cochon: well tomorrow is our big day gumball: yeah good night chef cochon chef cochon: good night gumball soon they fell asleep in their dream gumball: wow where are we chef cochon: it appears we must be in our dream sudennly they were attack by the empire chef cochon: quickly let's run they runned for their lives as they also got spotted by barranco while speaks like a chipmunk barranco:(speaks like a chipmunk)CHEF COCHON!!!!!!!!! WHERE YOU BEEN WHILE YOU WERE FIRED!?!?!? chef cochon: look a house they got to the house and they realize it's a bit familier chef cochon: hey is it me is could it be the park house nicole and benson got infront of them nicole and benson:(speak like demons) WHY DID YOU RUNNED AWAY FROM US!?!?!? chef cochon and gumball: oh no barranco destroyed the door barranco:(still speaks like a chipmunk) now let's show them our revenge they were about the beat them up the next day they woked up and realize it was a nightmare gumball: man i have a nightmare chef cochon: really me to- they heard a knock chef cochon: gumball perhaps we should check at the window gumball: good idea they checked at the window to see who it was *'Homer': Look! chef cochon: crap, he's on to us gumball: what are we gonna do chef cochon: uhh, I should activate the security system(activates security system) there the blaster shoot homer many times as homer ran away chef cochon: whew, that was close we were almost been spotted by him gumball: yep, I know at the park *'Nicole': I feel bad for Gumball. for slapping at Darwin for touching his stuff. *'Darwin': Yes you are, Ms. Mom. *'Nicole': You're right. while at the moon dark bun and klump approached to barranco barranco: did you guys find chef cochon yet klump: not really sir, he doesn't seem to be in his new house anymore dark bun: and we would possibly say that he is taking for a walk or something barranco: that was wierd why would he build a new house and-(realize something) thats it, the reason why he wasn't in his new base cause, he must of been captured by the heroes TO THE SHIPS!!!!!!! dark bun and klump: YES MY LORD!!!!!! while at the park again.... darwin: ms. mom this is mostly my fault for touching his stuff. nicole: no, don't blame yourself for this rigby: actually I would like to admit that it was darwin darwin: well I wanted to be cool like Gumball. *'Nicole': You're right. It was your fault, Darwin. rigby: well try not to this time, hey where is mordo anyway, we haven't seen him for possibly 2 days somewhere in the forest mordecai is searching for something mordecqi: where did he go *(Victor & Anita arrives) *'Mordecai': Victor, Anita what happened? Where's Gumball? Did you see him? *'Victor': No. We didn't see him. back at the base again chef cochon: okay gumball I am making spagetthi for all of us for lunch and-(hears a transmissiona dn open it as barranco appears in chef cochon's tv) what is it general buttranco barranco:(transmission) I am here to apologize for taking it too far chef cochon: oh really then how come your empire fleet were searching barranco: (transmission) to bring you back as chef of course, I might have thought you were captive by the heroes chef cochon: nope not at all but I got someone who is sepreated from the heroes gumball: you know since I am nolonger part of the heroes, I shall be in your command for now on barranco:(transmission) EXCELLENT!!!!!! gumball and chef cochon got teleported to the moon Back at the park again again the fleet of the empire appeared gumball: it is good to be evil now fire at the heroes troops: yes commander(ativiating blasters) scen switches outside as the rabbid empire fleet shoot at the heroes *'Peter': Look is the Rabbid Empire! the rabbid empire are destroying everything barranco: now you heroes haved lost and this time I have a new henchmen that was seperated from you skips: who are you talking about *'Barranco': Take a look. the figure revealed to be gumball gumball: I haved join barranco barranco: now kill them gumball: yes my lord(holds a rabbid empire T75-5Q blaster launcher) mordecai:(punches gumball) WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?!? gumball: my lord, I take care of the rest and one of my fellow new friends who are the member of the rabbid empire, take care of mordecai pink (rabbid) battles mordecai pink: take this mordo(turn his hands into lazer turrents and shoots at mordecai several times) gumball:( kills mitch, anais, and margaret using a toxic plunger) your next nicole: (cowered herself) red: studder give the rabbid empire 15 slaps studder: okay(gets killed by gumball) *'Zim': Oh, no. We need back up. richard gets killed by gumball with his blaster launcher gumball: the rabbid empire shall finally let evil have their victory, all thanks to me *(Rabbid Empire fleet is explodes itself) gumball: no matter we have the reinforcements billions of the entire rabbid empire fleet appeared gumball: now nothing can stop us now, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to be continued.... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers